


I NEED YOU BODY

by lxsaengxl



Category: capitulo 1
Genre: Fanfiction, Multi, Party
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxsaengxl/pseuds/lxsaengxl
Summary: ¿Mejor amigo? ¿Noviazgo? ¿O solo sexo? Es la pregunta que me hacia cada mañana al despertar en la cama de mi mejor amigo Aidan Gallagher, no sabía que era para él.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Kudos: 1





	I NEED YOU BODY

𝐏𝐨𝐯'𝐬 𝐛𝐲: 𝐭/𝐧

Estaba en la casa de Aidan cenando con sus padres.

\- Aidan y yo hemos sido mejores amigos desde los 7 años, pero hemos tenido inicios de algo más...

En la mesa había un mantel el cual me cubría las piernas, me quite el tacon y comencé a tocar con mi pie su entre pierna subiendo y bajando lentamente, podía ver como las mejillas de Aidan se sonrojaban lentamente mientras mordía su labio superior.

¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Aidan con la respiración agitada

¿Qué fue qué? - Mencione evadiendo la pregunta obvia 

¿En serio t/n? - Menciono Aidan 

Perdón pero no lo recuerdo, ¿te importaría hacerme recordar? - Dije en tono cálido.

Te haré recordarlo y nunca olvidarlo - Aidan

[...]

Diablos, Aidan - dije mientras jadeaba.

Gruñó, le encantaba que dijera su nombre.

Sus manos apretaron mi trasero. Cada vez nos movíamos mas rápido y las embestidas eran más fuertes. 

Estaba a punto de correrme, y al perecer también él. Se acerco a mis labios y los besó de una manera necesitada. Ambos dimos un pequeño grito de placer, habíamos llegado al orgasmo. Nos besamos por última vez y me bajé de su regazo.

Me puse las bragas y empecé a buscar  
mi sostén. El sólo se puso sus boxers y  
se quedó recostado en la cama.

¿Buscabas esto? - dijo con una  
sonrisa maliciosa mientras meneaba  
mi sostén enseñándolo

Reí y me tiré sobre él para quitarle  
el sostén de las manos. Me tomó de  
la cintura y me hizo girar en la cama  
quedando él encima mío.

Vamos, Aidan. Debo irme, si  
lego tarde mi madre me hará un  
interrogatorio - t/n

Ella sabía que estabas conmigo, solo dile que nos quedamos haciendo  
una tarea de anatomía, tu madre me  
ama, con sólo mencionar mi nombre  
te dejará en paz - dijo mostrando una  
gran sonrisa burlona.

¿Anatomía, en serio? - lo miré  
sarcástica

Tomé mis pertenencias y salí de la casa de Aidan, no sin antes despedirme.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, soy SexyBloods solo que con otro usuario, no se preocupen


End file.
